


Wild Horses

by BlueStag



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Day 5, Fluff, M/M, ThorQuill Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStag/pseuds/BlueStag
Summary: Peter is brooding and Thor offers to take Peter to the star system where Ego's planet for one last look.





	Wild Horses

**Author's Note:**

> Last minute put this together and uploaded it late. Also why are there so many songs about horses?

Peter sat alone in the desert, he was listening to Horse with No Name by America. “The night brings a chill, you should come back inside.” Thor said, Peter shook his head, he was staring up at the purple night sky of the desert planet, and the cactus like alien plants. 

“I’m fine.” Peter said, it was an obvious lie, Thor could see goosebumps on his exposed arms and he was shivering. Thor went back into the Milano to fetch a blanket for him, most of the other guardians were asleep, except Gamora and Brunnhilde who were playing an intense game of checkers.

“Do you know what’s wrong with Peter?” Thor asked. 

“I don’t know, you should ask him, not me.” She said. Thor nodded and went back outside, he draped the blanket over Peter’s shoulders. 

“Do you see those stars up there?” Peter asked, pointing at a chain of little white dots in the sky right above the horizon. “That was the star system where Ego’s planet was, sometimes I feel as if it’s calling to me. I wonder if there’s apart of Ego that’s still out there, haunting me.” 

“Would you like to go there? Maybe seeing that there’s nothing there will get rid of that feeling.” Thor said, “My hammer can take us, you know.” 

“Do you think that would help? What if there is something out there?” Peter asked. 

“What’s dead is dead.” Thor said, “Even if there was something out there we could defeat it. What do you say?” 

“Let’s go.” Peter said without hesitation, he needed closure. He wasn’t going to deny himself the chance of it. The other guardians were pretty against going back, mostly for Mantis’ sake, and Peter could understand that. 

“Are you sure?” Thor asked. Peter nodded, Thor lifted his arm, summoning his new hammer, and taking Peter into his other, bringing them to the star system where Ego’s planet once was. They landed on an asteroid that was close to the remains of the planet. 

Peter took a minute, and sat down, watching what used to be the crust of Ego’s planet float around in space. There was none of that light that haunts Peter in his dreams, just dirt and rocks. Peter didn’t know what he was expecting, part of him thought that his father would be there, waiting for him. Part of him wanted that to happen, just so he could confront him, but Peter was relieved. Because now he knew that Ego could never hurt him or his friends again. 

“Are you all right?” Thor asked. 

“Thank you for taking me here.” Peter said, “I would like to go closer.” Thor brought Peter near what would have been the surface, Peter walked to the pillars of the destroyed cathedral. The only ghosts Peter could feel were the ones in his mind, Thor took Peter’s zune, and played a song, Wild Horses by the Rolling Stones. Thor quickly regretted it, as the lyrics were too relevant, before he could turn it off, Peter caught his hand, and moved it away from the stop button. “Let it play.”

Peter walked about, going to a place where he had a view of where the heart of the planet once was, he could see the bones of his dead siblings floating around, “Those were my siblings.” Peter said. “He killed all of them because they didn’t have the celestial genes like me.” 

Thor took Peter’s hand, “We can give them proper burial if it would make you feel better.” 

“What would be the point? The bones aren’t intact, and I don’t feel like figuring out whose femur goes where, and we’d just throw em into another mass grave like Ego did.” Peter said, “And as you said, what’s dead is dead.” 

Thor nodded, and they walked back to the ramshackle cathedral, and the derelict buildings. “When I killed Ego, I thought I would die too, I mean it made sense, the light inside of the planet gave him life and maybe it was what gave me life too. I found peace in dying right here, alone with him.” Peter fell onto his knees, Thor put hand on Peter’s shoulders, rubbing circles around his upper back, trying to comfort Peter. 

He sat beside him, watching the matter break down in the vastness of space. “I am glad you’re still here.” Thor said, reaching to caress Peter’s cheek. “I have grown quite fond of you.” Peter fluttered his eyelashes absentmindedly, and leaned into Thor’s hand as it moved to his hair, stroking through it. 

“I’m ready to go back.” Peter said, “I found what I was looking for.” Thor nodded, and summoned his hammer again, bringing them back to the planet where the Milano resided. Peter sat down in the desert, Thor joined him, and laid down. Peter rested his head just below Thor’s ribs. “Sometimes I forget what the stars look like from the ground.” Peter said. “They’re beautiful.” 

“That they are.” Thor said. 

“I used to think that the stars were just things that were out of my reach.” Peter said, “But now if I really wanted to I could fly a spaceship right into one.” 

“Please don’t.” Thor said. 

“I would never, it’s just I could, if I wanted to.” Peter said, “The stars aren’t just you know, things to look at from hundreds of thousands of miles away, I can actually do stuff with em, even if it’s flying my spaceship into one. It’s sort of like you, I guess.” 

“What do you mean?” Thor asked. 

“I’ve heard of the Asgardians quite a few times, but never in my wildest dreams would I have thought I’d be lying on one’s stomach and star gazing.” Peter said. “It’s nice.” 

“It is.” Thor agreed, “I never thought I’d encounter a human celestial hybrid.” 

“Either did I, but turns out that I am one.” Peter laughed, Thor smiled. “Thanks again for taking me back there.” 

“It was nothing, can I ask what it was you were looking for?” Thor asked. 

“I was looking for closure.” Peter said, “I wanted to find peace in what happened, and I did. You gave it to me.” He climbed up to get to Thor’s eye level, Thor reached up and rested his hand on Peter’s jaw. Peter leaned in, closing the space between them, kissing him. It was soft and sweet, very vulnerable. It was the side that Peter kept to himself, but was sharing with Thor. 

They parted, and Peter now laid beside Thor, his head rested at the crook of Thor’s neck. The two fell asleep under the stars with their hands intertwined. 

“Wake up love birds.” Brunnhilde said, she kicked Peter’s shin. “We’re going to go to that planet with that really cool fountain that Groot won’t shut up about.” 

“Ow.” Peter whined, they got up, “Was that really necessary?” 

“Would you rather me wake you up, or Rocket?” She asked. “Can you imagine what he would say if he saw you two out here?” Peter’s face flushed, shit, did Rocket see them? “He did see you by the way, he’s in there trying to figure out why Thor likes you. I am too, by the way.” 

“Be nice, Brunnhilde.” Thor said. 

“Yeah be nice.” Peter said, she slapped him in the face and then walked into the ship. “That hurt.” Peter yelled. “She has a really strong slap, I can still feel the burn.”


End file.
